What a Day......
by Hitomi Toshihiko
Summary: Hehe....this one is strange. My buddy, Aaeth, and I just came up with this one day. It's so funny...well, we thought so. Maybe a little citris going on in there.....look to see. ^_~ R &R!!!


MUHAHAA!!! o.o; Ok, don't ask....umm.....my good 'ole buddy Aaeth and I made this up one strange day.... So don't be too surprised if it makes no sense. All I have to say is that, we had fun. ^_^ Hehe...and that's all that matters, ne? Anyway.....read on....and don't forget to review!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi: *looks for Aaeth* Hello?  
Aaeth: Sorry.. lots of people talking at once!!  
Hitomi: It's ok, not like you have to talk to me.   
Aaeth: *glomp* I want to!!!  
Hitomi: Ack....I...can't....breathe......*gasp*  
Aaeth: *loosens a bit*  
Hitomi: *falls over from lack of oxygen*  
Aaeth: Uh oh... *looks down worriedly*  
Hitomi: *mumbles something bout Duo being hers*  
Aaeth: *pokes the body with her foot*  
Hitomi: *roles over and continues to mumble about Duo's 'property'*  
Aaeth: *wrinkles nose.. then grabs a bucket of water* Heh heh heh.  
Hitomi: *rants about the injustice of GW ever ending in the first place*  
Aaeth: *drips a little water*  
Hitomi: *rubs face where water landed and grumbles*  
Aaeth: Heh heh. *you can almost see the devil horns protruding from her head*  
Aaeth: *giggles*  
Hitomi: *rants about the leaky roof*  
Aaeth: *dumps the rest of the bucket of water on her face*  
Hitomi: *jumps up screaming* AHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
Aaeth: *evil laughter*  
Hitomi: *runs after Aaeth with glowing eyes*  
Aaeth: HAHAHAHA. *runs happily around the room*  
Hitomi: *screams* YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!! *pulls out her two katanas*  
Aaeth: Eep. *gets a large table between the insane katana wielding girl and herself*  
Hitomi: AHHHHH HAAAA!!! SEE??? BIG MISTAKE!!! *evil laughter*  
Aaeth: *goes wide eyeed* Heh heh heh, can't we all just... get along?  
Hitomi: *cuts table into little tiny, itsy bitsy pieces* NO!!!! LOOK AT ME!!! *pulls at wet clothes and hair* First you choke me! Then you drowned me!!! *runs after her again*  
Aaeth: That was a glomp! And uhhh.. then you wouldn't wake up! See.. I had to uhh, dump the water to make sure there was no brain damage!! Yeah... it was all concern for your health..  
Hitomi: HA!!! *sticks out tongue*  
Aaeth: Beeeeeddaaaa! *blows raspberry*  
Hitomi: AHHHH!!!!! THAT JUST MESSED IT ALL UP!!! *holds katanas high and chases again*  
Aaeth: *runs 'willy nilly' all over the place*  
Hitomi: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!.....willy nilly??? *falls over from laughing too hard* HAHAHA....I cant help it...that's tooooooo funny!!!! Hahaha......I cant breathe!....HAHAHAAAA!!!! *roles around all over the place*......*gasping for air* WILLY NILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Aaeth: *giggles*  
Hitomi: AHHHH!!! You suck! Distracted me!!! *lunges*  
Aaeth: *innocent look*  
Hitomi: *grumbles*  
Aaeth: *eyelashes batted*  
Hitomi: NO YOU DON'T!!! *sharpens katanas*  
Aaeth: *innocent/kitten/puppy/angel look*  
Hitomi: HA! Yeah right! *attacks again*  
Aaeth: *eyes go wide again, skedattles for safety*  
Hitomi: Ha...not as funny-so it won't work! *leaps after with spankin' new katanas*  
Aaeth: *blink blink* katanas spank now & not slice? Hell, that's not too bad!  
Hitomi: *roles eyes* Come on.......awww, forget it....*starts to slice with them*....not so funny now is it???  
Aaeth: You wouldn't slice a girl wit glasses would you??!  
Hitomi: Hell yes I would!!! You shouldn't have started it!!!!   
Aaeth: *pout* Poo.  
Hitomi: HA!! *points and laughs*  
Aaeth: *innocent smiles.. .backing away*  
Hitomi: Hehe.....heeeeeerrrrrreeeessssss Hitooooommmmiiiiii!!!! *the creepiest evil, most sinister grin*  
Aaeth: Ok.....now stop this.. or I will be forced to destroy you.  
Hitomi: HAHAHAH!!!! YOU DESTROY ME???? HA!  
Aaeth: I'm warning you...  
Hitomi: HAHAHAAA!!!! NANY NANY BOO BOO! *holds katanas high, ready and waiting* BRING IT ON!!!!!  
Aaeth: *morphs into the most disgusting terrifying creature in all of history, through the smoke there is a vague hint of pink..then it clears... before you stands one Relena Peacecraft... the one that is able to bring the perfect soldier to his knees, she who turns hardened warriors into a puddle of fear*.....*vacant look* "MY name is Relena Darlian... what is yours?"  
Hitomi: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to find the g-boys* She's Relena!!! Oh my god! I'm tainted!!! Get it off! Get it off!!! *pulls at clothes*  
Aaeth er...Relena: *evil laughter* I AM EEEEVILLL INCARNATE!!!!!!  
*G-boys show up in their Gundams*  
Heero: *over speakers* Now Relena.....time to go brush your hair....  
Duo: Ha....bet its a wig....*snorts*  
Trowa: ........ [translation: Of course....]  
Quatre: Oh my...we shouldn't be doing this...but....it is Relena......*can't decide*  
Wufei: Onna!! You will regret this!!! *waves Nataku's fist*  
Hitomi: *hides behind the Gundams* GET HER BOYS!!!!!  
Relena: *evilly vacant gleam* I don't think you want to mess with me G-boys!!!  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: Ha! I am Shinigami!!! You don't scare me!!!  
Trowa: ........*smirk*......  
Quatre: Well, here we go again.....*sigh*  
Wufei: Is that a threat Onna???? *gets hysterical*  
Relena: *cracks knuckles, whips some indistinct forms out of hammerspace, flings one at Duo* Here Duo!! *Hilde flies at the braided boy.. groceries in hand*  
Hilde: Duo! Like.. I totally will be the perfect wife.. like I'm a grate cook ya know?!  
Duo: O.o Shit! *Deathscythe knocks Hilde so hard she pops*....whew.....  
Relena: *another form is quickly speeding toward Trowa*  
*Catherine whips out knives and pins the banged boy in his seat*   
Catherine: Trowa! What do you think you are doing??! You could be hurt! You're coming back to the circus with me!! Right now mister! MARCH!  
Trowa: ......... [translation: great.....] *mental sigh*  
Quatre: *picks Catherine out of the HeavyArms* Now, now....you should be on your way...and leave my Trowa alone....  
Hilde: *reappears in the cockpit next to Duo* That wasn't too nice, ya know!! Think we should get counseling & talk about our feelings??! We can cry and stuff!!!  
Duo: *to Hilde*.....you're not real.....  
Catherine: *tosses a few knives at Quatre* I know you have a problem with girls holding sharp pointy things... is that something Freudian?   
Quatre: No....*gets zero look to his eyes*....I....want....you...to...leave...my....Trowa...alone......  
*suddenly 29 girls all surround Quatre and drag him off* QUATRE! You have to come back to the company and take care of us!!  
Quatre: Hey! Get off me!! *swats at hands*  
Relena: *grins evilly at Wu-man* Don't think I'm not going to get you too!!  
Wufei: *snort* Weak Onna...  
Quatre: *manuvers Sandrock to pick up his sisters, and throw them elsewhere* Ha....  
*suddenly Wufei is surrounded by every member of the lost amazon tribes... every single one deadly in many forms of combat* Fight us weakling. *and unlike in most animes... they don't wait to fight him one by one...*  
Wufei: BRING IT ON ONNAS!!!! *gets out sword and attacks*  
Relena: *frowns at how un-Quatreish Quatre is being.. then shrugs and sends Dorothy at him* One psycho bitch can succeed where 29 failed.....  
Quatre: *holds up a pair of scissors and she stops cold*  
Relena: Amazon is derived from A mazos.. meaning without breast. Amazons mutilated their own bodies to be able to fight. They are not intimidated by a 15 year old boy.....  
Wufei: You are all sick....you're not even real onnas.....*that thought gives him strength and he defeats the he-shes*  
Dorothy: *picks up a fencing foil*  
Wufei: Hehe.....score one for Wufei! *does victory dance*  
Dorothy: Wanna rematch? This time I won't let you off so easily.  
Quatre: *lunges at Dorothy with scissors....cuts off two feet of hair* There...now lets go! *gets foil from Sandrock*  
Relena: *growls... then decided to play dirty (she is evil after all) she brings out Lena Inverse...*  
Heero: *gets tired of this and tries his first attempt at squashing Dorothy & Hilde* ...Hn....  
Dorothy: Wow! With this new short hair I can move around better! Thanks blondie!  
Quatre: Damn...then why the hell did you keep it so long?? *under breath* Stupid bitch....  
Dorothy: Hmm it was last year's style. I've been meaning to cut it.  
Heero: *smashes her again-for good this time*  
Relena: Hmmm, Heero getting in the way.. must neutralize.   
Heero and Duo: Hn......  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*the earth and surrounding planets shake from the boom of Relena's voice, well.. screech more accurate*  
Trowa: *gets HeavyArms ready*  
All: *flip a switch that cuts off her voice*  
Trowa: *smirks* The Docs did a good job.....it worked....  
Relena: ~Grr... I will not be defeated!~  
All: *nod* Did you say something Relena??? *snicker*  
*suddenly Relena starts to grow.. something like a big pink Godzilla, a BIG pink godzilla*  
All: *fall over laughing* That's suppose to scare us??????  
*the Gundams attack*  
Relena: *bends down and picks HeavyArms up by it's head* So you think you're funny huh? *punts Sandrock like.. a rock, then she then tosses HeavyArms after Sandrock*  
Hitomi: *snaps fingers and Relena disappears...but the boys and their Gundams remain* Ha ha!  
Relena: Hey!  
Hitomi: I win!! I defeated Relena!!! *does victory dance while flashing the 'v' sign*  
*Relena turns back into Aaeth*  
Aaeth: *snaps fingers-Gundams disappear along with G-boys clothes* Heh....  
Hitomi: No clothes? But boys? *big grin* Thanks!!!  
Aaeth: *leers at nekkid Duo* I say we celebrate!!  
Hitomi: Er...ah, Ok....but he's mine! *grabs Duo and runs*  
Aaeth: *shrugs, grabs Heero* Hehehee....  
Hitomi: Yeah...not bad....I'll take a Trowa too....*grabs Trowa*  
Aaeth: Really.. once we've worn them out we should return them to each other. They're like a matching set or something.  
Wufei: *starts running away screaming*  
Aaeth: Hmmm... *snags Wufei*  
Hitomi: *nods* Yeah...I know what you mean....  
Aaeth: Hehe. Wu-man is just tooo slow!  
Wufei: Sally's gonna get you!!!  
Aaeth: *shrugs* That's then, this is now! Besides.. Quatre is too innocent... *points to where the blonde boy is trying to cover up*  
Wufei: *gets really nervous* Please? You can split the other four!  
Other Four: Hey!   
Aaeth: *hentai leers* Sorry.. I kinda have this.. Asian man fetish.......  
Duo: Sheshhh...Q-man....get over it...not so bad right Heero? *winks*  
Hitomi: You hentai!!!  
Aaeth: *grins* It's true! I LOVE Asian men!!  
Hitomi: *nods*...I know what you mean......yep....  
Wufei: Nuuu......I wanna go home!!!  
Aaeth: Aww babe don't be that way! Why don't you and Heero get acquainted while I go grab the camcorder. Heh heh heh.....  
Wufie: *blood spurts from his nose*  
Heero: Hell no. *crosses arms*  
Aaeth: Aww come one! He's got long hair... I know how much you like hair...  
Heero: That's not long....and its not the same. *briefly glances at Duo*  
Aaeth: And well.. it's him or me... though my hair does reach my waist if that's a selling point.. *hentaier leers*  
Heero: You or who? Wufei?? *makes face*  
Duo: *glad that he has the more sane of the two, but still whines* Aww man.......  
Heero: Kuso....*pouts*  
Aaeth: *snifflez* That's so damn cute! Heero misses His Shinigami!!!  
Hitomi: *nods* Yep it 'tis!   
Aaeth: *grabs some Kleenex, then thinks better of them* Here Wu, you might need these.  
Duo: *looks at Heero and thinks about last night*....heh.....*smirks*  
Wufei: *trys to plug up his nose-not working*  
Aaeth: Awww... Hitomi... I can't part them!! *eyes water, hentai grin* But I got an idea!!!! Heh heh heh....  
Quatre: *has curled up into a ball whispering Trowa's name*  
Hitomi: Yeah....do I want to know? *raises an eyebrow*  
Aaeth: *pushes Hee-chan into a room stocked with the best in sexual toys, lubricants, aids, manuals.. anything that could possibly be needed and lots of things that aren't needed... then grabs Duo and throws him in too. Quickly turns on the monitors that cover every square inch of the room and grabs popcorn.* There. That should make them happy... I'm happy... hmm... how about you? *eyes glow with a fanatic gleam waiting for the uhh... show to begin*  
Hitomi: *eyes go wide*..damn...why didn't I think of that?  
Aaeth: *hands over the popcorn*  
Trowa: *picks up Quatre and leaves quietly, Wufei in tow*  
Duo: Holy shit.....*eyes get huge as he surveys the room*  
Aaeth: *cheers Duo* YEAH!   
Duo: A little much......don't you think? *looks at Heero*  
Heero *thankful to be rid of that hentai fic writer* Hn.  
Duo: Hn??? *look at this!!! *picks up the scariest piece of leather he had ever seen and shudders*  
Heero: Hn. It's just a harness. *shrugs*  
Duo: *blinks* Ok...then you wear it....*tosses at Heero*  
Hitomi: Hey...got anymore popcorn?  
Aaeth: *hands over the popcorn* Ohh I think they are fighting over who gets to be top!!! *eats more popcorn* Go Heero!!! I'm a sucker for 1x2!   
Hitomi: Hehe...thanks...*eyes get glued back to the screen*  
Heero: Hn. That's for the bottom to wear. And I'm not the bottom. *walks over to Duo*  
Duo: Nuh uh! I'm not wearing that! And who said I'm the bottom??? It's your turn! *stomps foot*  
Heero: *grins*  
Aaeth: Oooh kawaii.  
Hitomi: Hehe....nast~y! Hehe...  
Duo: Don't even think about it! Play fair Heero!! *backs up*  
Heero: *grabbs Duo's ass and grinds against him* You're the bottom because I say you are. *he slaps one cheek softly* Get it koi?*licks the outside of Duo's ear* All is fair in love and war......  
Duo: *whines, not totally complaining though*...but Heero.....*pouts*....I'm still sore.....*rubs his butt*  
Heero: Uh uhh uh. *nibbles on Duo's ear and rubs his butt* Well then a little more isn't gonna matter huh?   
Duo: *shivers*.....whoa.....umm.....  
Aaeth: Wow. *eats more popcorn* Heero is such a seme...  
Hitomi: Hehe....your bad Aaeth! *eats more too*  
Heero: *threads fingers through Duo's hair*  
Duo: *goes limp from that feeling*  
Heero: *continues stroking Duo's hair while secretly maneuvering the boy to move backwards*  
Duo: *lost in the feeling*...hey Heero?...*points at something* Is that a camera?  
Heero: *thinks about how that hentai maneuvered them in here.. but he isn't about to stop. He'll just kill her and steal the tape later* Don't worry about that Duo... *Reaches where he was leading. Quickly ties Duo's wrists over his head* Worry about yourself.  
Duo: What? You tricked me! *gets pissed* Not funny man! When I get outa here!!! *waves fists around*  
Heero: Hn... *runs his hands freely over Duo's chest and abdomen, but avoiding any particularly sensitive areas like the nipples, licks the side of his captured koi's neck*   
Duo: Heeeeeerooooo!!! *strugles to get free of the ties so he can participate*  
Heero: Just relax koi...*nibbles down Duo's body to lick and bite his nipples before continuing down his toned stomach*  
Duo: I can't.....*tries to pull away from the wall*......I want free......*tries to grab Heero*  
Heero: *chuckles a little* In a bit...  
Duo: *throws his head back*......now......please?....  
Heero: *teases Duo by hovering around his navel* Hmm?  
Duo: *squirms and arches*....Heero....please???? *pulls Heero closer with his legs*  
Heero: *Languidly moves back up Duo's body. Pauses to kiss his lips lightly.* Since you asked soo nicely.... *brushes his hands up Duo's arms and unhooks them freeing his koi, but he presses Duo's lithe body into the wall, then grins and rocks his hips against Duo's arousal*  
Duo: *relaxes interlay against Heero, ready to begin*.....thank....you.....koi...*groans with every contact in the kiss*  
Heero: *gently cradles Duo's cheek while kissing him. He slides his left hand down Duo's chest to gently pinch Duo's nipple*  
Hitomi: Ok....now I need a drink...too much popcorn....*finds a Sprite and goes back to the show*  
Aaeth: Good idea! *grabbs the entire pitcher of peach iced tea*  
Hitomi: *shakes her head*  
Duo: *threads one hand through Heero's hair-pulling him closer while kissing intensely, he uses the other hand to grab Heero's ass*  
Heero: *slides both hands around to Duo's bottom and easily lifts him. He carefully draws Duo away from the uncomfortable wall*  
Duo: *eagerly goes with Heero, not letting up on the kiss*  
Heero: *carefully lies Duo down upon the BIG four poster bed with black silk sheets*   
Hitomi: Hehe...nice...wish I had....  
Duo: *melts into the sheets, pulling Heero with him*  
Aaeth: *nods nods* Me too! Damn ultra thin ultra long dorm beds....  
Heero: *eagerly follows Duo onto the soft cushiony bed*  
Hitomi: Hehe.... I just wish I could find some damn black sheets!!! It's I'm possible I tell ya!  
Aaeth: Hmm now that you mention it.. you're right! Well....only the best for our G-boys!  
Duo: *takes hand away from Heero's hair to join the other in rubbing his back, not to mention pushing him down to meet his need*  
Hitomi: For real! *grabs more popcorn*....why am I eating this? It made me thirsty last time.....*continues anyway*  
Heero: *chuckles softly and complies with Duo's demands. But he takes his sweet time.. pausing to thoroughly lick and suck each nipple and then slowly kisses his way down Duo's stomach*  
Duo: *purrs at the teasing....but continues to guide him*....Hee-chan.....  
Heero: *with an evil glint Heero continues down... bypasses Duo's erection and instead, he gently bites the insides of the longhaired boy's thighs*  
Duo: *was not expecting that and squeaks*  
Heero: *apologetically licked the slightly reddened area*  
Duo: *doesn't seem to mind anymore-he likes the look Heero made, and grins while running his hands through the dark mass of hair*  
Heero: *continues licking up Duo's thigh, but draws no closer to his erection. Now he nibbles and sucks at the area just below Duo's navel*  
Duo: *whimpers at the neglected pain, and arches to meet Heero*.....please koi......  
Heero *moves down slightly, but still not enough* Duo... *he blew slightly on the tip of Duo's erection* Beg.  
Duo: *whines and arches up* Please.......*tightens his grip on Heero's hair, trying to push down* .....please.......Heero......Hee-chan.....  
Heero: Hmmm.... *spreads Duo's legs, but makes no move to ease his koi.*  
Duo: *almost cries his name* Heero! Please!!! Come on .....man!! Ahh!  
Heero *takes pity on Duo* Remind me to teach you how to beg later... *He then gently licks the sensitized tip of Duo's cock*  
Duo: *gasps out* Sure....can't wait.....*eyes close tightly as he arches up to hurry Heero*  
Heero: *takes the head of Duo's cock into his mouth while tracing his tongue around the sensitive crown, pulls away after getting a good taste of the salty precome.* For example.....one in a begging situation should be......more humble....and perhaps use words such as...'master' or 'sir' *wraps his hands around Duo's shaft only to once again take the head into his mouth and suck gently*  
Duo: *lost in all thoughts*....yes.....M-master....*pants in rhythm to Heero's pumping*....I'll learn Heero....I-I ahh....promise......*groans*  
Heero: *smirks a little* Very good... *as a reward he removes his hand...to take Duo's cock completely into his mouth. To increase the pleasure, he began humming deep in his throat*  
Duo: *almost loses it all right there*........Heero! Oh....my.....god.....*he pulls at Heero's hair, but not enough to hurt, just to hold on*  
Heero: *progresses from humming to actually swallowing, thus causing pressure on the sensitive head of Duo's cock... squeezing it gently*  
Duo: *feels like he's gonna give, then thinks: [I must control this, he would enjoy it to much if I gave in.....hold on Duo...] he continues to pull at Heero's hair-showing his need*  
Heero: *pulls away slightly to breathe.. then with his hand gently massages Duo's balls while humming once again*  
Duo: *he couldn't take it anymore and came into Heero's mouth....groaning with the release* I give......I can't beat you Heero......*pulls him up to kiss him, tasting himself in the process*  
Heero *delights in the taste on his tongue that he shares with Duo* Well.. was it so bad? *he traces a finger down Duo's sweaty body*   
Duo: *trying to catch his breath* No.....not really. *he grins and pulls him into another kiss, long and heaty*....not bad at all koi....  
Heero: *slides his hand down Duo's leg, then tugs on it slightly so Duo bends at the knee.* I would say it looked like you enjoyed yourself once you let go... *runs his hand under Duo's bent leg to cup one firm ass cheek*  
Duo: Yeah.....you could say that.....*moves for Heero to get comfortable* Don't mind you Heero.....*traces a finger along Heero's cheek, to his lips, and stops there*  
Heero *gently caresses Duo's soft skin.* Hmm? *with his other hand Heero absently toys with a lock of chestnut hair, gets a thoughtful look before slowly trailing the hair up and down Duo's body*  
Duo: *just looks at Heero for a while, then breaks the silence*...Heero....*takes his finger away and replaces with is thumb, rubs his lips, he just can't help but stare at the man above him*....don't ever leave me........*closes his eyes*...I don't think I could handle it....  
Heero *looks down and smiles* I will never leave you. Ai shiteru. Zutto. *he gently kisses Duo's sweet lips* Ai shiteru.  
Duo: *sigh of relief*.....and I you, Heero, Ai shiteru...forever...*kisses him with the remaining energy he has*  
Aaeth *takes some tissues and wipes her eyes, sniffles*  
Hitomi: *throws empty can away and applaudes* Man....what a show.....  
Aaeth: *nods nods* Indeed!!!  
Hitomi: I have to have a copy of that when you get the tape!  
Aaeth: *points to where Heero lay patiently* Wow... Heero's hard as a rock. When is he gonna pounce... probably when Duo's conscious!!! *points to the unconscious braided boy*   
Hitomi: I should hope so!!!   
*Heero and Duo go to sleep, tangled together on the bed, the fangirls however....try to find another VCR to make copies....*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe....so whatcha think?? ^_^;; Strange right? ....I thought so....but I still love it! READ & REVIEW! ^_~.v.. 


End file.
